Let's Play !
by ErzaKH
Summary: NON, il ne s'agit pas d'un Let's Play comme vous l'entendez. Ce sont des petits jeux que j'ai inventé avec l'univers de Kingdom Hearts. Venez lire si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ! :D
1. Règles du jeu

**Règles du jeu :**

 _ **L'idée originale ne vient pas de moi, mais de "Black Cat XD". Je préfère le signaler avant d'avoir quelconques problèmes ...**_

 _ **La seule et unique règle à suivre est la suivante : munissez-vous d'un dès et laissez-le faire ! ;)**_

 _ **Je vous explique vite fait : en gros, devant chaque bout de phrase va se trouver un nombre entre 1 et 6. Vous lancez votre dès, et hop !, le chiffre indiqué correspond à votre phrase !**_

 _ **Hésitez pas à l'écrire dans les commentaires, certains résultats peuvent être drôles ! ^^**_

 _ **Allez, des poutous ! (:**_


	2. 1

1.-Hier, ...

2.- Ce matin, ...

3.- Il y a un an, ...

4.- La nuit dernière, ...

5.- Cela fait un siècle même si c'est pas possible, ...

6.- Cet après-midi, ...

 **... j'ai rencontré ...**

1.- ... Roxas ...

2.- ... Xehanort ...

3.- ... Kairi ...

4.- ... Naminé ...

5.- ... Marluxia ...

6.- ... Xion ...

 **... puis ...**

1.- ... on est devenu de très bons amis !

2.- ... je me suis foutu(e) de sa gueule car il/elle avait marché dans du caca de chien !

3.- ... nous avons fait les petits fous fous toute la nuit ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... !

4.- ... je l'ai ignoré !

5.- ... je l'ai embrassé !

6.- ... on est allé boire un verre dans le café du coin !

* * *

 _ **Je le fais aussi et ça me donne : "Il y a un an, j'ai rencontré Roxas (OMG j'ai pas fait exprès ! *-*) puis je l'ai embrassé !" J'en rêve ! :D**_


	3. 2

_**Hey ! :3 Allez, encore un petit jeu ^^ A vos dés ! :D**_

* * *

 **Je me baladais ...**

1.- ... sur les Îles du Destin ...

2.- ... dans la Cité du Crépuscule ...

3.- ... à Atlantica ...

4.- ... au Pays des Merveilles ...

5.- ... dans la Forêt des Nains ...

6.- ... dans la Cité de l'Aube ...

 **... quand j'ai croisé ...**

1.- ... Xehanort ...

2.- ... Sora ...

3.- ... Axel ...

4.- ... Aqua ...

5.- ... Demyx ...

6.- ... Xion ...

 **... et ...**

1.- ... Riku.

2.- ... Roxas.

3.- ... Xemnas.

4.- ... Ventus.

5.- ... Naminé.

6.- ... Terra.

 **Et j'ai été choqué(e) car ils/elles ...**

1.- ... se disputaient.

2.- ... s'embrassaient.

3.- ... se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous.

4.- ... discutaient joyeusement.

5.- ... se faisaient des suçons.

6.- ... s'amusaient à se faire tomber par terre.

* * *

 _ **Pour ma part ça donne : "Je me baladais dans la Cité de l'Aube quand j'ai croisé Axel et Naminé. Et j'ai été choquée car ils discutaient joyeusement." Ah ouais d'accord. Chelou O.O Mais comment ont-ils eut accès à la Cité de l'Aube ?!**_


	4. 3

_**Hey ! :3 La suite de mon petit jeu ! ^^ Les phrases sont plus rigolotes à partir de celui-ci il me semble ^^'**_

* * *

1.- Pour passer le temps, ...

2.- Durant les prochaines vacances, ...

3.- Demain, ...

4.- Dans quelques jours, ...

5.- Peut-être qu'un jour, ...

6.- Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, ...

 **... je vais ...**

1.- ... tuer ...

2.- ... kidnapper ...

3.- ... embrasser ...

4.- ... torturer ...

5.- ... coucher avec ...

6.- ... regarder droit dans les yeux ...

 **... une personne qui me tient à cœur, ...**

1.- Roxas.

2.- Riku.

3.- Brigitte. (Allez voir ma fanfiction "Vacances entre amis pour plus de précisions.)

4.- Erza. (C'est moi en fait dans KHUX mais chuuuuuut!)

5.- Xehanort.

6.- Xion.

 **Tout simplement car ...**

1.- ... personne ne peut plus le/la supporter.

2.- ... j'aime faire chier mon monde.

3.- ... on me la demandé.

4.- ... je m'emmerde dans ma vie.

5.- ... j'ai une autorité suprême sur tout et n'importe quoi.

6.- ... non, j'ai aucune raison particulière.

* * *

 _ **Un peu glauque, celui-ci ! ;)**_

 _ **Ce me fait : "Pour passer le temps, je vais kidnapper une personne qui me tient à cœur, Brigitte. Tout simplement car on me l'a demandé." Mdrrr Brigitte, on t'aime, jamais on ne t'oubliera !**_

 _ **Xehanort : Comment parles-tu de ma chèvre ?!**_

 _ **Erza : Chuut ! Xexe, calme-toi, je vais venir te la donner en main propre ta chèvre.**_

 _ **Axel : Mais je croyais qu'elle sortais avec moi dans ton bonus qui n'est toujours pas écrit ! ...**_

 _ **Erza : Axel ! Pas de spoiler ici, s'il te plait !**_

 _ **Axel : On s'en fiche puisque ça sortira jamais.**_

 _ **Erza : Ne jamais dire jamais ...**_


	5. 4

**Pour ...**

1.- ... sauver l'humanité, ...

2.- ... le plaisir, ...

3.- ... qu'on arrête de se foutre de ma gueule, ...

4.- ... rigoler, ...

5.- ... satisfaire les désirs de Xemnas, ...

6.- ... faire chier le monde, ...

 **... j'ai dû ...**

1.- ... torturer ...

2.- ... embrasser ...

3.- ... coucher avec ...

4.- ... tuer ...

5.- ... faire une blague à ...

6.- ... jouer avec ...

1.- Xehanort.

2.- Vexen.

3.- Lexaeus.

4.- Saïx.

5.- Riku.

6.- Lea.

 **Et, au fond, c'était ...**

1.- ... super drôle !

2.- ... trop excitant !

3\. ... ennuyeux à mourir !

4.- ... jouissif !

5.- ... assez plaisant !

6.- ... plutôt sympa je dois dire !

* * *

 _ **Celui-là est pas mal je trouve ! XD**_

 _ **J'ai donc : "Pour rigoler, j'ai dû faire une blague à Saïx. Et, au fond, c'était trop excitant !" Ce n'est pas mon genre ! xD Saïx ne me plait guère ! x)**_


	6. 5

**_Hey ! Et oui, je reviens après un an d'absence ! :D Maintenant que mon Bac est enfin terminé - et que je l'ai eu ! :D - je vais essayer de me mettre à fond dans mes projets d'écriture, que ce soit fanfictions, romans, ou même petits jeux comme celui-ci ! :3 C'est donc repartit pour un tour ! ^^_**

* * *

1.- Un jour, ...

2.- Un soir, ...

3.- En pleine après-midi, ...

4.- Lors d'un coucher de soleil, ...

5.- A l'aube, ...

6.- Je ne sais plus trop quand, ...

1.- ... j'ai vu...

2.- ... j'ai entendu...

3.- ... j'ai surpris...

4.- ... j'ai cru voir...

5.- ... je me suis souvenue avec entendu...

6.- ... il me semble avoir surpris...

1.- ... Riku...

2.- ... Xemnas...

3.- ... Lexaeus...

4.- ... Vanitas...

5.- ... Xion...

6.- ... Naminé...

 **... se faire...**

1.- ... enlever...

2.- ... insulter...

3.- ... battre à Mario Kart...

4.- ... tuer...

5.- ... torturer...

6.- ... embrasser...

 **... par...**

1.- ... les extra-terrestres.

2.- ... un passant lambada.

3.- ... un Sans-Coeur.

4.- ... un insecte.

5.- ... une grand-mère.

6.- ... une chèvre.

* * *

 ** _Et du coup, ça me donne : "Lors d'un coucher de soleil, j'ai cru voir Lexaeus se faire torturer par une grand-mère." Mdrrrr le pauvre ! XD_**


	7. 6

_**Aujourd'hui, jeu un peu spécial, car je mélange deux fanfictions Kingdom Hearts, la mienne, New Journey, et Another Destiny de Nsperis et Lirae QUE JE RECOMMANDE VIVEMENT. Bref. Bon jeu ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Pour...**

1.- ... sauver ma peau, ...

2.- ... délivrer les Mondes, ...

3.- ... avoir de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain, ...

4.- ... avoir les commandes du Vaisseau Gummi, ...

5.- ... avoir un part de gâteau au chocolat, ...

6.- ... dormir en paix, ...

 **... j'ai dû révéler le pire secret de...**

1.- ... Sora...

2.- ... Azalea...

3.- ... Iwako...

4.- ... Hayate...

5.- ... Riku...

6.- ... Sirius...

 **... qui est qu'il/elle...**

1.- ... dort encore avec une peluche.

2.- ... aime secrètement Brigitte la chèvre psychopathe.

3.- ... fait exprès de prendre toute l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain car il/elle aime bien faire chier son monde.

4.- ... est toujours puceaux/pucelle.

5.- ... adore partir à poil à l'aventure dans la forêt (j'espère que vous avez la référence ! XD).

6.- ... a peur de Demyx.

* * *

 ** _OK, il m'aura fallu un effort surhumain pour trouver quoi dire pour les secrets ! XD Mais du coup, ça me donne : "Pour avoir les commandes du Vaisseau Gummi, j'ai dû révéler le pire secret de Hayate qui est qu'elle a peur de Demyx." Vu son caractère à Hayate, ça m'étonnerait fortement ! XD_**


End file.
